Writing
by dukefan01
Summary: Mashiro gets board and steals Shuhei's writing notebook.


**nope, I don't anything. I just felt this was a story that artists, both writers and artists (both music and drawing) could all relate too. Weather it be a sketch book, or a notebook, or something else along those lines, most of us have something that we put our work into that we don't want just anyone to see. So I wrote this (mostly because some jerk stole my notebook and tired to read it). I hope you like it!**

_If I could go anywhere I would go where you are, and I could be anyone I'd be the one in your I could have any wish in the world, I'd wish for the moments between us to never end, and if I could have anything I want, I would want your love until the end. I wish I could have you by my side, and I will be beside you until the day that I die. I will stand here as your stone, so you would never have to be alone. Like the northern star guides the weary sailor home, I will take your hand in the darkness and lead you back where you belong. I wish to be your light and your foundation, and even if you do not return those feelings, I'll always love you._

Shuhei looked down at the paragraph on the page. Deciding he didn't like it, he wrote a mark on the line underneath and went to move on with a new idea. Having no new ideas after a few minutes he have a heavy sigh, letting the pen fall from his fingers onto the desk and roll away from him before sitting back in his chair and looking at the ceiling. That sucked, and now he had a writers block. A swift movement caught his eye and he saw a blur of green disappear behind his desk. "Good morning Mashiro." he greeted his co-lieutenant. The young girl popped her head up, huffing in annoyance.

"That was no fun Shu-chan, you found me too quickly!" she cried. Shuhei felt uneasy. Despite the amount of time that had passed since her and Kensei's return, he still had not gotten used to their personalities. Kensei would easily get mad at little things and go off on anyone around, and Mashiro acted childish and threw tantrums when things didn't go her way. Shuhei admired both very much, it just required a lot more energy to deal with them then it had with Tosen. "Let's play a new game!" the girl suddenly decided happily. Shuhei shook his head.

"Captain Muguruma would have a fit if we were to blow off our responsibilities to go play." Shuhei argued. Mashiro slumped in defeat and Shuhei turned his attention back to his work. A shadow casting down over the papers told him Mashiro was leaning over his desk. He looked up to see that she wasn't looking at the paperwork, but rather his writing notebook.

"What are you writing?" she asked, curious. Quickly, Shuhei swiped the book from the desk and closed it so Mashiro would not be able to see it.

"Nothing." he said quickly. Mashiro blinked in surprise, then she smiled. Shuhei felt a tremor go through him. The smile wasn't one she wore when she was happy, it was one she wore when she was up to no good. "What are you..." he started, but she snatched the book from his hands and pulled it back over the desk. "MASHIRO!" he yelled in surprise and anger as he reached for the book. Mashiro leaned back just enough so that the book was only inches out of his reach. In desperation to get it back, Shuhei stood up and leaned across his desk, but she was already skipping to the door. "Give it back!" he ordered, standing back up and moving around the desk. Mashiro waited until he was almost behind her, then she took off running down the hall. Shuhei clenched a fist before running after her, hell bent on getting his book back before she read it. However, even at his fastest speed, he was still lagging behind the green haired girl.

"No good Shu-chan. You'r gonna have to go faster if you want to catch me!" she called with a laugh. Shuhei cursed softly and stepped into shunpo, giving him enough speed to get directly behind her. As he reached for the book Mashiro stopped and spun around, kicking him hard and sending him flying back the hall. Shuhei landed on his back and sat up, glaring at the older Lieutenant.

"Can I please have my book back?!" he asked, as politely as he could. Frustration still managed to get into his voice and Mashiro didn't fail to notice it. She looked up to the ceiling and put a finger on her chin.

"Hmmm..." she thought out loud, then she gave Shuhei the same sly grin as before. "I got a better idea. I'll just give it to Kensei and he can read it himself." she said. Shuhei gave her a horror filled look. While it was true he didn't want anyone to read that notebook, Kensei was the last person that he would want to get a hold of it. The man's low tolerance for what he called 'stupid sentimental crap' was legendary already, and he would not be merciful if he read the notebook. He would easily take it apart piece by piece, giving no mercy to the poor Lieutenant. The notebook was Shuhei's treasure, as he could use it to write his thoughts and his stories. Some of these stories he would fix up and publish in the Bulliton, some would give him idea's and inspiration, and some would just be there, not doing anything. These stories were the ones that he never wanted anyone to read, and he was very self-conscious about those. He was afraid of what others would think or say to destroy what confidence he did have in writing. Shuhei climbed back up to his feet, ready to make another attempt for his notebook.

Mashiro smiled as Shuhei gave chase again, and dashed around the corner of the hall, only to stop mere inches before crashing into someone. Kensei Muguruma stood directly in front of her, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Shuhei came barreling around the corner a second later, crashing into the woman's back. The momentum propelled them both into Kensei and all three went down, Kensei taking the brunt of the fall. Trying to figure out what happened, Shuhei sat up and drained of all color at seeing their Captain lying on the ground beneath them. While the color left Shuhei, it was filling up Kensei's face with a bright red, a sure sign he was about to loose it on them. Kensei stood up, glaring down at the two as they sat where they were. "What the hell are two Lieutenants doing running around the halls like a couple of morons when they should be working!?" Kensei roared at them, his voice getting louder and faster as he went along. Shuhei winced.

"I was trying to get my notebook back from Mashiro." Shuhei said, then he realized just how ridiculous this might sound to his Captain. Kensei raised an eyebrow before giving them both a death glare. Mashiro decided not to let the boy go down alone.

"I stole Shu-chan's notebook so he would play with me." she said. Kensei looked at the girl to see a black notebook cradled in her arms. He reached down and ripped it from her grasp, looking down at the cover. It would be so easy to open the notebook and read what the big fuss was about, but he would never do that. His ethics as a writer did not allow him to look through another writers personal notebook. Every writer was different in how they handled things, but one thing was always the same, those notebooks were off limits. He knew how important it was to Shuhei and wanted to feel sympathy for the young man, but as military officers it was not appropriate to make such a big deal out of it.

"A notebook is no reason to act like a bunch of idiots! Mashiro, if it's not yours then don't touch it! And as for you Shuhei, if it's important to you, don't let it get taken so easily!" he scolded, slamming the notebook into Shuhei's chest, then pulling both up by their arms. "Now, get your asses back to work before I stat kicking them." he growled. Both nodded and went back to their offices, walking side-by-side in silence.

"Why are you hiding it? It was really good." Mashiro suddenly said. Shuhei stopped walking, giving her a look of betrayal.

"You read it?!" he growled.

"Only the last page. It was good, I mean it could use a little editing, but nothing that you should be ashamed of." she said.

"Mashiro, you're not supposed to read someone's work without their permission." he hissed. She blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"Why?" she asked. Shuhei closed his eyes, trying to calm down. True, most members of their division were journalists or writers, but that didn't mean everyone was. For someone to take his notebook and read it without his permission though was like a horrible betrayal of his trust.

"Because it's not right! I...can't explain it, but it's important to me! I put a lot into those writings and I didn't want anyone to read them!" he told her calmly. She thought for a second, then nodded.

"I see, it's how you express yourself. I won't take it again. But Shu-chan, anytime that you have something your willing to share with someone, can I read it?" she asked. Shuhei gave her a surprised look, then nodded. She grinned and gave him a bone crushing hug before running off.

Kensei smirked, having listened in on the conversation. He was happy to know that Shuhei had a way to get things off his chest and not bottle up his emotions like many people claim he did. He pushed himself off the wall and headed back to work. Art itself was a gift after all.


End file.
